cheyennefandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Canyon
Murder and mystery surround a possible fortune in diamonds hidden in a place that only Cheyenne knows how to find. Alicelistensinsecret-devilscanyon.jpg||linktext=Alice listens in as Cheyenne and Manuel discuss his plans to leave. Depotofficewrecked-devilscanyon.jpg||linktext=Someone has ransacked the stage depot office, but nothing was stolen? Devilscanyon-fightovercross-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Forest and Cheyenne fight over the Cross of St. Anthony Missingdynamite-devilscanyon.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne discovers that someone has stolen his dynamite. Episode Notes * Add episode trivia and notable guest stars in a bulleted list here Real World References * Alice calls her husband Aladdin, the fictional hero delivered to adventure and fortune by powerful genies in a story from The Thousand and One Nights. Continuity Nitpicks and Errors * Notice any? Add them here. Plot Cheyenne Bodie has made his last trip as a driver for the Intermountain Stage Line. He's leaving the business to his partner Chip Claney. But Chip has hit the bottle hard again and drink turns him mean. When Cheyenne finds him in the saloon, he is with a duo of strange men muttering something about treasure and refuses to leave. He takes a swing at Cheyenne and the cowboy is forced to knock him out and carry him home. Discouraged by her husband's vices, Alice Claney clings to Cheyenne and asks him to take her away. Chip stumbles from the bedroom and catches the two of them embracing. After Cheyenne leaves, Chip begs Alice not to leave him, promising her that he'll soon be able to buy her anything she wants. She relents and goes back inside. A moment later, Chip is gunned down by an unseen assailant. Across town, Cheyenne finds the stage depot a ransacked mess, but he has worse problems. The local sheriff arrives and arrests him on suspicion of killing Chip. While he's being interrogated for murder and adultery, the two men Chip was meeting with arrive and claim to be Cheyenne's alibis. The sheriff releases him and Cheyenne warily questions why the strangers would lie for him. At Chip's funeral, a sinister-looking man named Beloze asks Cheyenne to help him find a hidden fortune in diamonds, but the tall cowboy isn't in a trusting mood. He's later approached by the two men again, King Forest and his assistant Garth, who make the same request. Cheyenne knows the two men are up to no good, perhaps even Chip's murder. He decides to search for this supposed treasure by himself. But before he can leave, the stage depot burns down with all of his money and resources inside. He's forced to partner with Forest to find the diamonds and bring Alice along for the ride. As they make their way to the site, the group runs into a band of Apache indians. Cheyenne barters their safe passage through indian land with a box of cigars and some words in Apache. The next day the men blast their way into an old mine using dynamite and start excavating. As Forest, Garth and Manuel dig, Cheyenne knows two disturbing things: some of the dynamite is missing and they're being followed by the mysterious Beloze. Forest exits the mine having found what he thinks is a box that contains the treasure. Inside are nothing more than vestments, a chalice and a plaster cross. He tosses the items away in disgust, but Manuel sees that the cross has broken revealing a diamond-encrusted work of art: the Cross of St. Anthony from the Cathedral of Mexico City. Beloze demands that the cross be returned to the church. Forest pulls a gun, holds Alice hostage and orders Bodie, Beloze and Garth into the mine. Forest is going to use the stolen dynamite to cause a cave-in that will trap them in the mine forever. Cheyenne points to the surrounding hills which are now filled with Apache and asks Forest how he plans to escape them. After Alice and Garth divert Forest's attention, Cheyenne and the man fight. Forest tosses a log onto his head and goes for his dropped gun. The blasting cap in his pocket goes off when he hits the ground, mortally wounding him. Beloze rushes to his side and administers Last Rites just before Forest dies. The truth is finally revealed. Beloze is a priest tasked with finding the Cross of St. Anthony and bringing it back to Mexico. When he offers them the reward money, Cheyenne tells Beloze to give it to Alice and Manuel so that they can get the stage line up and running again. Quotes "A man's gotta follow his own trail or he's headed for trouble." :''- Cheyenne Bodie'' "All this talk about treasure, Chip thinks he's Aladdin. All he has to do is rub a magic lamp and a genie will come out and hand him a million dollars." "Looks like Chip's genie comes out of a bottle." :''- Alice Claney and Cheyenne Bodie talk about Chip's drinking problem.'' Purchase Cheyenne Season 3 www.clintwalker.com or www.amazon.com Category:Season Three Category:TV Episode Category:Fistfight Scene Category:Shirtless Scene Category:Mystery Episode